


Alex's First Day- hamiltots

by Kaitlxn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, toddler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and his mother have just moved from the Caribbean, and Alex is attending Mr. Washington's daycare. Toddler au inspired by the tumblr hamil-tots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex's First Day- hamiltots

“You’re in Mr. Washington’s class, last door to the right. He’s a very nice man.” The receptionist said, smiling at the pair warmly. It was Alex’s first day at daycare and he was excited, and nervous- or as he told his mom that morning, “nervited”.

“You hear that Alex? Mr. Washington is a great man, no worries.” Alex’s mom said, gripping her son’s hand gently. Alex could only nod, as he looked at the receptionist meekly. “What do you say Alex?” His mom prompted, wondering why her little boy was so quiet, he was always babbling about something, so the lack of sound upset her. Alex cleared his throat and mumbled, “thank you Miss…” Alex looked up at the nameplate. “Washington? Are you Mr. Washington’s sister?” The receptionist laugh sounded like bells and springtime to Alex; he liked it a lot. “Oh no sweetie, I’m his wife. Martha Washington, Mister Hamilton.” Her lipgloss shone under the fluorescent lights and Alex smiled broadened a bit.

“Okay Alex, I’ll pick you up when the day is over, alright?” Alex’s mom said, crouching down to his height. “Hey now, you’ll have a great time, okay? Look at me, mi amor.” Alex looked at his mom and wrapped his small arms around her neck, causing her to chuckle. “Mama, what if they don’t like me? What if I talk too much, what if they make fun of my accent? Can’t I go to work with you? You don't laugh at me or ignore me when I speak.”

“Oh baby, I promise you nobody is going to do that, Mr. Washington will make sure of it and if they do, you can always tell me, deal?”Alex’s mom looked into her son’s eyes and her heart clenched at the thought of leaving her son alone this distraught. “Okay, I'm ready to go in.” Alex said, determination sinking in over the initial anxiety. His mother nodded and took his small hand in hers and together they walked to Mr. Washington's class.

“Why hello there, I'm Mr. Washington, it's a pleasure to meet you both,” a tall, young man said as he stepped into the doorway. Alex could hear kids playing and shouting and he thought, _I want to be there playing too. I want friends_. “Do you want me to call you Alex or Alexander?” Mr. Washington asked. “Just Alex please,” Alex whispered shyly. “Well son, while your mother and I talk, let me introduce you to my weekly helper. Aaron! Could you come here for a second?” A small boy holding a picture book came trotting into view. “Alex, this is Aaron Burr, he will be helping you adjust to the class and get to know the other kids.” Aaron nodded before looking back at Alex.

“Mi amor, mama has to go now, I will see you when I pick you up, okay?” Alex’s mom said. Alex looked up at his mom, hugged her one last time and whispered. “Goodbye mama, te amo.”

“También mi hijo.” She whispered, kissing his head before leaving. Mr. Washington’s phone rang and he rushed to go get it, leaving Alex and Aaron alone. “My name is Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex! It's nice to meet you!” Alex exclaimed happily, holding out his hand. Aaron took it cautiously and mumbled, “Aaron Burr.” Alex didn't think Aaron liked him all that much, and that made him sad.

So while Aaron described everything in the classroom, Alex thought about what he did wrong and what letters he would write to his mama about school. That was until his thoughts were interrupted. “WHO STOLE MY LAST SAMMY ADAMS!” A voice shrilled. Alex and Aaron abruptly turned and saw three boys standing three cubby stands over. One had a really nice hat, the other had his hair in a ponytail and the source of the voice was from the boy in the front with freckles dancing across his skin and curly hair pulled back. Alex liked him a lot. “I know you want to talk to them, but you need to talk less and smile more if you don't want them to talk to us.” Aaron warned, backing away slowly.

“Hey look it's Aaron! What kind of boring book are you reading today?” The one in the beany shouted, pointing at a frozen Aaron. “Why it looks like he has un ami!” The boy with the ponytail said. They rushed over and shoved Aaron out of the way. The boy with the freckles said his name first. “I'm John Laurens! And my favorite thing to do is be with my friends with two Sammy Adams, but sometimes I have three.” He whispered the last part before bursting into a fit of giggles. The boy in the ponytail pushed John aside. “Oui oui mon ami je m'appelle Lafayette. I came from France because America is so cool!” The last one stepped up and said “I am Hercules Mulligan, and my favorite animals are horses, I can sew and-” he looked around before whispering in Alex’s ear, “I'm a spy. But don't tell anyone!”

Alex smiled and said “Alexander Hamilton! My mom and I moved here from Nevis in the Caribbean.”

“Really, that's so cool! Why are you hanging out with Burr? He's so boring all he does is read!” John said as Aaron walked up to the group. “Well if it isn't the class helper, wanna talk with us?”

“No thank you, I think I'll read instead.” Aaron said as he opened his book.

“Is that why you don't have any friends Aaron? Is it because you're always reading?” Alex asked, tilting his head to the side and scratching it. Aaron huffed and opened his book as Hercules, Lafayette and John circled around Alexander. “I like him!” John exclaimed. “Laurens, I like you a lot!” Alex said, smiling. “You are so brave, mon petite lion.” Lafayette said, hugging Alex to him as Hercules led the group to introduce Alex to the rest of the class.

Eliza Schuyler was very nice. She had two other sisters, one of them, Angelica was watching them talk from the corner of her eye while playing with her dress hem, and the other Peggy, was too little to be in school. Eliza giggled a lot when Alex spoke, and dressed like a princess, but John pulled Alex away before he could tell her he liked her dress, saying “girls have cooties.”

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander got into a fight over their favorite colors, then raced to climb the cabinet to see who was better- in which Alex won before stumbling off so he wouldn't get in trouble- and James Madison didn't talk to him because he wasn't feeling well.

Charles or “Charlie” Lee talked badly about Mr. Washington and John tried to fight him, but Hercules and Lafayette held him back while Alex steered him away. While at recess, Alex was told all kinds of stories about the bullies on the playground; Samuel Seabury and this guy George, who calls himself “the king”. John and Alex were playing with John’s toy turtles when a little girl in a red dress ran past them, followed by a boy in a cowboy hat, knocking into the plastic animals.

“I know them!” Alex shouted, as John carefully counted his turtles. “They live next door to me!” John looked at where he was pointing and wrinkled his nose. “James and Maria Reynolds? James is in the same grade as Sam and the king and he's really mean to Maria; she gets smacked around a lot.” Alex gasped, “that's horrible! Why?” John shrugged, “maybe because she's a bad girl?” Alex and him went back to playing.

“Alright everyone, time for a story and then a nap okay?” Mr. Washington said once recess ended. Everyone was very happy when Mrs. Washington read because she was very creative. “Mrs. Washington will be reading to us today, so why don't we tell her what we want to read?” When Mrs. Washington asked what they wanted to hear, Alex and Thomas fought over Dr. Seuss or Frog and Toad, so Mrs. Washington read green eggs and ham for the class because it was Alex’s first day. Thomas was very angry.

When nap time came around, Alex was in a sandwich between John and Lafayette as Hercules cuddled into Lafayette’s back. When Alex woke up, all the parents were standing by the door, including his mother. “Mama!” He shouted, as he flung himself into her arms, hugging her close. “Did you miss me, mi amor?” She laughed as Alex nodded and waved to John who was talking to his dad, Lafayette, who was speaking French with his parents and Hercules who was on his dad’s shoulders. They all waved back and Alex led his mom out the door, so they could walk home. “Did you like your first day?” His mom asked, as they crossed the street. Alex smiled with all his teeth showing, and eagerly told his mom about his friends and how excited he was to go back again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to suggest stuff or look at my other writing pieces, my tumblr is kaytlin-


End file.
